Duncan Brannan (Real Life)
Duncan Ray Brannan (born June 25, 1970) is an American voice actor, writer, speaker, director and fine arts consultant who has provided voices for a number of mainstream children's entertainment characters, English-language versions of Japanese anime, and other commercial properties. Brannan was the voice for Chuck E. Cheese in chains across the U.S. and the English and Spanish voice in national commercials seen on PBS, Nickelodeon, from 1993 to 2012 and was replaced when Chuck E. Cheese was revamped, he was replaced by musician and singer Jaret Reddick.123 He is also known for his work with on the children's TV series Barney & Friends from 1998 to 2002, having provided Barney's character and singing voice for a handful of home video releases, his singing voice for the PBS series and other home video releases, as well as his voice for numerous public relations spots on radio and television and various forms of merchandise, such as plush toys, games, compact discs, and more. He was also his speaking voice in "My Party with Barney", the Barney video that was personalized while Bob West, Barney's original actor did the singing. Brannan has also voiced commercials and industrials for both secular and religious markets. Some of his notable credits are: Taco Bueno, Martha Stewart, Just Brakes, The Department of Defense, Brinker’s International (for Chili's, Maggiano's, On the Border, and Romano's Macaroni Grill), Methodist Health Systems, Leslie’s Pool Supplies, Cambien Voyager, New Horizons, Stop Her Now, K Havnanian Homes, First United Bank, Campus Crusade for Christ, Chuck Swindoll, Lone Star College System, Parkland Health and Hospital Systems, JPI Realtors, Okratron 5000, and Funimation. Brannan also works as a freelance writer, speaker, director and fine arts consultant. Personal life Filmography Live-action * Barney & Friends - Barney (voice; 1998–2002) Anime * Appleseed XIII - Additional Voices * Attack on Titan - Thomas Wagner * Baccano! - Denkura (Ep. 7) * Baki the Grappler - Takagi * Barakamon - Takao Kawafuji * Black Butler II - Priest (Ep. 4) * Blue Gender - Additional Voices * Case Closed - Additional Voices * Darker than Black - Jean (Eps. 1-2) * Dragon Ball series - Babidi, Sharpner, Ninja Murasaki, Boss Rabbit, Dr. Myuu * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Kasuga Nozaki * Eureka Seven: AO - Yasumochi Nakamura * Fairy Tail - Sugarboy, Sugarboy (Earthland) * Fullmetal Alchemist series - Slicer (Young Brother), Fox * The Galaxy Railways - Guy Sander (Eps. 2, 4-5) * Good Luck Girl! - Genjuro Rindo (Ranmaru's Father, Ep. 7) * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Bernardo (Ep. 9) * Jyu Oh Sei - Third * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing - Luscinia Hafez * Mushishi - Tetsu (Ep. 23) * One Piece (Funimation dub) - Mr. 3, Sarquiss, Shepherd, Additional Voices * Psycho-Pass 2 - Akira Kitazawa (Eps. 1-3) * Samurai 7 - Shichiroji * Spice and Wolf II - Rigoro Dedri * Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Dagmyer Mesut * Yu Yu Hakusho - Shougo Sato Other work * Chuck E. Cheese's - Chuck E. Cheese (1993–2012), Mr. Munch (1994–1999) Category:Real Life